In the Day's to Come
by xxMECxx
Summary: Makoto walks home alone when he is picked up by two men and an SUV, ripping him from his regular life and thrusting him into a life of chains, rules and pain. Rated for abduction, adult themes, mention of abuse, non-con and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, if you don't know me I'm Collin. I do not own _Free!_** **in any way but I do enjoy coming up with idea to put into a story.**

 **Let me know what you think in a comment at the end**

 **Summary: Makoto walks home alone when he is picked up by two men and an SUV, ripping him from his regular life and thrusting him into a life of chains, rules and pain. Rated for abduction, adult themes, mention of abuse, non-con and strong language.**

* * *

"I'm want to stay and practice some more." Haru spoke, shocking the others there. Makoto recovered first before speaking.

"Sure thing. We'll leave you to swim alone. See you tomorrow." He spoke with his head tilted and a smile on his face although he was worried for his friend.

The swim club walked down the busy street together, parting ways as they neared the train station. Makoto waved his friends off with a smile before walking towards the beach. He took his shoes off as he walked towards the ocean, stopping at the lip of the wet sand and breathed in the sea air.

" _How can I help him?"_ He thought to himself before walking back up the beach before it got too dark. He walked with his head down and climbed the steps to the road, scraping the sand off his feet quickly before pulling his shoes on.

He walked slowly down the path, his mind racing with his decision – his _dream_ – and thinking of ways to help Haru. He heard a cry come from a short alleyway by the bakery, stopping in his tracks as the sound registered.

He stood silent for a few seconds before turning to walk away and stopping when he heard the cry again. "H-Hello?" He called down the alley, his heart thundering in his chest at the darkness but pulling him forward to the crying. "Are you ok? You can come out, I won't hurt you." He called out gently.

As he neared the end of the alley he noticed that the only things at the end of the alley were rubbish bins and a playback radio. He thought himself stupid for falling for a prank with a light laugh and a small smile, imagining the reactions his friends would have the following day.

He straightened himself up before he became aware of a presence behind him, an uneasy feeling falling in his gut as he turned to see a man of similar stature but taller than him blocking the exit.

"G-Good evening sir." Maktoto greeted quietly and bowed his head slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. He stood upright and shifted on his feet as the man kept his gaze on him, Makoto clearing his throat awkwardly as he noticed the man's eyes travelling up and down his body.

The man never took his eyes of Makoto and the teenager began to feel smaller than his 6ft tall, muscular structure. He took a step back as the man took one forward, matching the steps before his back hit the chain link fence behind him. "Tachibana Makoto." The man spoke shortly, his voice deep and rough. Makoto held his breath, waiting for the man to continue. He swallowed roughly and stood to his full height in attempt to intimidate the man, his form shrinking when the man only laughed, a grin plastering his face. "It'll be fun to have you."

Makoto opened his mouth to question the man, a yelp escaping when a needle was plunged into his neck. He tried to lift his hand to his neck before he was aware of ice running through his veins and his body stopped responding to his commands. An inaudible grunt left his mouth as he hit the floor with a dull thud, the man walking forward and gripping his hair.

"Good job. He's the easiest one yet." The man complimented his companion. The man looked into Makoto's eyes and saw how terrified the teenager was before grinning. "Let's get you home, your family is dying to see you."

Makoto felt himself being picked up, his arm being thrown over the man's shoulders and his feet dragging against the floor and his body rejecting any command he gave. His breath quickened as he was put into the back of a black SUV, being sat up before zip ties secured his hands and feet, a large blanket being thrown over his body to hide the bindings.

The two front doors opened and closed, Makoto seeing the man who had obviously drugged him for the first time. He took this time to study the two men as they pulled away from the pavement, the car driving the opposite direction of his home. He let out a sound as they passed his school, seeing Haru walking along the path alone with his head hanging low.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heartbeat, his attempts failing as his captors spoke quietly in the front seats. He clamped his eyes shut to hold in his tears as his situation finally hit him – and how easily he'd let this happen to himself.

Makoto opened his eyes wide and quickly when the car came to a sudden halt. He looked around and was happy to find he could move his neck a tiny amount. He looked out the window and was surprised when he saw tree's surrounding the car and a clear night sky. _"How long have I been like this?"_ He thought to himself before his attention got drawn to his captors.

"We're early, was easier getting him than I thought it would be." The man he'd seen first spoke, feeling fear and embarrassment ebb into his body.

"His little friend wasn't with him which made it easier." The one who'd drugged him commented, letting out a small laugh a few seconds later. "Man, a guy like him going down an alley to crying. Only a dumbass would fall for that one." Both men laughed and Makoto looked downwards.

A few minutes passed before headlights illuminated the road, blinding Makoto for a moment before the new car – transit van – stopped beside them. His captors got out of the car and greeted the new driver in front of the car, their speech muffled by the car frame so Makoto couldn't hear what was being said.

He rolled his shoulders weakly and clenched his fists. _"I won't go without a fight."_ He promised himself before freezing as the back door was opened to his right, a hulking figure in a long coat looking in at the teenager.

Makoto pulled back when this new man leaned in to grab him, stilling when a hand connected with his face harshly. He remained still as he was dragged out of the car and thrown onto the floor. "Bigger than we thought he was going to be, taller." The new man mumbled as he walked around Makoto.

He dropped into a crouching position and Makoto scrambled backward, stopped by a hand grabbing his ankles and pulling him forward. A scream caught in his thought as he was spun onto his stomach and someone straddled his hips. "Get the cuffs from my van Joe, the scissors and gag to." The new man ordered with authority and Makoto struggled at the new information.

"N-No! Y-You can't d-do this!" He pleaded, yelping when his head was pulled upwards and the first man he'd seen – Joe – walked towards him with the requested items. Makoto doubled his efforts, pushing his hands outwards as Joe neared him but was easily overpowered. Joe grabbed his face harshly, moving his fingers to open Makoto's jaw before pushing the ball gag into his mouth.

The buckle was secured behind his head and Makoto rubbed the strap against his shoulder and tried to push the ball out with little success. Joe cut the ties around his wrists and Makoto was instantly pushed towards the floor, his splayed hands catching him before they were yanked behind his back, the stockade inspired cuffs clicking around his wrists to trap them in place.

The man straddling Makoto stood up, backing away and letting Joe cut the ties around the boy's ankles. The three men stood back from Makoto, watching as he shakily stood up and wobbled harshly on unsteady feet.

Makoto looked around him wildly in hope that he would recognise any of the trees, his heart thundering when nothing was familiar. "You can try running if you'd like." Makoto looked towards the man in the trench coat. "We'd get you back eventually, hopefully the rattlers don't get to you. That happened to Sparky, poor kid." Makoto stared wide eyed at the man, turning around once before taking a step away, falling onto his side when his legs gave way due to the lingering drugs.

The men laughed at his weak attempt to walk, laughing more as he tried to get back up with his hands behind his back. "That's enough now, get him into the van for me Kenai. I have business in the car for you Joe." Joe walked to the front of the van with the third man on his heels while Kenai walked towards Makoto.

Makoto dug his heels as he was dragged towards the van, paling when he saw two cages in the bac. He doubled his efforts and shook his head wildly, screaming behind the gag as he was pushed into the cage head first. The cage door slammed behind him and he shook with fear as the van door slammed behind him.

He breathed heavily through his nose and felt tears form in his eyes, leaving the cage and rolling down his cheeks. A side door to the van opened and Makoto saw the trench coat man step in and lean in front of his cage. He smiled and unclipped two clips just above his head, letting a portion of the cage fall to reveal a perfect circle. The man grabbed Makoto's hair and pulled his head through the circle, connecting a metal collar around his neck with a padlock before pushing him back and reclipped the cage before leaving the van, slamming the door behind him and getting into the drivers side.

Makoto felt the van begin to move, dread settling in his stomach as he let himself cry.

* * *

So here's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it

Be sure to follow this to get notifications when I update, and don't forget to comment what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru swam in the water alone, pushing out his frustration as he lost his mind and trained. He finished a lap and sighed before pulling himself out of the pool.

He walked out of the gates after a shower and noticed an SUV pass him, turning his head to watch the car as it sped down the street. He shook his head, people were idiots. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked the lonely road home, wishing he'd asked Makoto to train with him so he wouldn't be alone.

He was looking at the floor and saw footsteps in the sand, hesitating for only a moment he followed the footprints, knowing instantly that it had been Makoto when he saw where they stopped. He smiled as he looked out at sea, breathing in the fresh sea air as he enjoyed the peace and serenity the sea always brought to his core.

He stood with his eyes closed for an undetermined amount of time before the tranquil air was disrupted by the loud shrill of an emergency vehicle. He sighed and walked along the beach while accepting that the peace was gone, the darkness surrounding him also prompted him to return home quickly.

He walked silently and his steps faltered when he saw a police vehicle at the bottom of the stairs to his own home. He walked closer to the steps and a bad feeling grew in his stomach, something was wrong. When he got to the steps he saw the Tachibana house door open with police entering and leaving the home.

His eyes widened and he walked towards the house, a police officer stopping him. "I'm sorry, we can't let you through." He told Haru distractedly.

Haru opened his mouth to answer when a cry came from the house, Haru and the officer turning towards the noise to see Mrs Tachibana standing at the door. "N-Nanase-sun." She sobbed and bowled towards the teenager. "P-Please tell me you know where Mako is." She begged and sobbed when he shook his head no. "He didn't come home from school! H-He always does, or lets us know when he isn't!" She sobbed loudly, gripping her husband's shirt when he held her.

Haru swallowed as he watched his second mother hurt, silently watching the flurry of officers and following the couple as they walked into their home. "Where are Ren and Ran?" He asked suddenly, noticing the absence of the young twins.

"With my sister." Mr Tachibana answered, looking to the door when a police officer walked in holding a voice recorder in his hand.

He sat opposite the parents and Haru and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry that we have to be here." He started earnestly. "Can you tell us what happened, and why you think your son is missing." He asked calmly, placing a voice recorder on the table in front of them.

"M-Mako is always home by six, or he tells us when he'll be late." Mr Tachibana started, his wife sobbing quietly as he held her. "I know that something is wrong, my son doesn't disappear without letting us know! He would never let his phone go to voicemail after we call him." He spoke clearly, confident with the words he spoke. He knew his son like her knew himself.

"He left the school at 4, after swim club." Haru added, causing a loud cry from the woman sitting close to him. "I stayed back to practice alone." He admitted with his head hung low. "If something has happened to him, it's my fault." He whispered to himself.

Mr Tachibana opened his mouth to protest before a knock at the door startled the room, a police officer standing at the door with an evidence bag in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but we found this in an alley by the beach." He said, offering the bag to his colleague.

Mrs Tachibana shrieked when she saw her sons phone in the bag, the back of the phone was detached from the phone and cracked. The police officer knew that the phone was linked to Makoto. "We will need a recent picture of Makoto-sun and a description of what he was wearing." The police officer spoke calmly and Haru stood up, going into the hallway to pick up the picture of Makoto and the twins the month before.

He handed the picture to the police officer. "Find him." He spoke sharply. "Find my brother."

* * *

 **Not sure how I fell about this one, let me know whether I should alternate chapters like this or only recap with the other every few chapters?**

 **Be sure to follow this to get notifications when I update, and don't forget to comment what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who have followed, I appreciate it a lot :D**

* * *

Makoto grunted as the cage floor dug into his legs over every bump on the road. He leant against the side of the van and thought of his family and friends. Did they know that he was gone? He assumed they would when nobody could say where he was. He closed his eyes and thought about his family, he'd promised the twins to take them out the following morning to the park as it was Saturday. He thought about his parents, how his mother would be panicking and unable to rest while his father hid his pain behind a stoic mask.

He was brought out of thoughts when the van came to a stop and the engine was turned off. He heard multiple voices before the van door was cracked open behind him, looking over his shoulder to see more men and the beginning of the sunrise. He was pulled out of the van and onto the floor again, a heavy chain being attached to the collar before the owner tugged sharply. Makoto scrambled to his feet as he was dragged, failing to gain his footing and grunting as he tumbled down a flight of solid cement steps onto an equally solid floor.

He struggled to his feet and limped behind the man holding the chain, he was too scared and weak to fight so he obediently followed the silent and simple order he'd been given – follow the man.

He looked around him and saw chain linked fences falling in rows in the room, badly beaten men and women huddled in corners and bare to the world. The man stopped by an empty cage and pushed Makoto into the small space before following him in and attaching the chain to a heavy-duty padlock on the wall.

Makoto looked around the room again, seeing a single blanket in one corner while a bucket stood next to it. He slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees.

He looked up when he heard shuffling around him, seeing the other men and women around him wake up. A quiet murmur filled the room as they took sight of Makoto, pitying looks crossing their faces as they took in his appearance. They all stood to attention when a shrill ring bounced off the walls and cascaded around the room before the cage doors opened outwards, the men and women walking out silently with low heads as they walked to their days chores.

Makoto looked at the open door longingly, the heavy chain knocking his shoulder in spite. He leant his head on the wall and only looked back to the door when a pair of footsteps stopped by the open door. He groaned slightly when he took in another man, easily the same height as him, before he walked in and unclipped the padlock. Makoto clambered to his feet and followed the man, mumbling behind the gag as he was lead up the steps and into a small room that smelt strongly of bleach.

He spotted a chain and hook on the ceiling in the centre of the room, swallowing thickly as he was forced to stand still while his chain was put into the hook and the slack tightened by the opposite end of the chain connected to the hook.

Makoto looked at the man and the pair locked eyes, Makoto's showing fear while the man's held anger. "My name is Narumi Kai, but you will address me as Sir." His voice was confident, reciting the words he'd spoken so many times before. "You are here to replace Sparky, the idiot got out and was bitten." He explained shortly, beginning to circle Makoto like a lion would his prey. "We're going to start here by cleaning you, then you will be given your new name and your training will begin."

Makoto watched as Kai walked to a table in the corner of the room and pick up a pair of scissors before walking towards him. Kai grabbed his blaze and shirt, unbuttoning them before cutting down the arms, removing the ruined clothing and throwing them to the floor like they were rubbish. Kai whistled as he saw Makoto's torso, raking his eyes over his chest and arms. He continued by taking the belt from Makoto's trousers and throwing it to the floor before yanking down Makoto's trousers and underwear in one swoop.

Makoto thrashed and kicked out, shouting behind the gag as his shoes were ripped from his feet with the rest of his clothes following closely. He was left attached to the ceiling baring all to the world, embarrassment flooded his body as Kai stared at him. "You're packing good kid." He praised before picking up the ruined clothing, packing them into a bag and throwing it into the corner.

He picked up a hose and turned it on without warning, plastering Makoto with freezing water for five minutes. He turned the water off and started a fire in the furnace before placing a hidden brand in the flames carefully. He turned to a shivering Makoto and walked up to him, lifting his arms to find no hair under his arms and no hair anywhere else apart from the hair on his head. Finding this he hummed to himself and walked out of the room without a word.

Makoto kept his footing as he shivered harshly, the freezing water dripping from his body slowly. He looked around the room stiffly and watched the furnace burning a bright orange, reminding him of the sunset. He breathed through his nose and hung loosely for 15 minutes before Kai walked back into the room with one of the women behind him, Makoto was sure she'd been next to him that morning.

Makoto noticed the needles and empty vials on a tray she carried and felt a pit in his stomach, he wasn't going to like this he was sure. "Get to work Rita, you know what he needs." Kai commanded and Rita immediately put the tray down, picking up a needle before easily locating a vein on Makoto's torso. She inserted the needle with practiced ease before taking three vials. "Well done girl, he just needs the jabs now and you're free to go for some of Master's scraps." Rita nodded with a smile and gave Makoto three separate jabs in quick succession, packing up the needles and leaving wordlessly.

Makoto hung his head with closed eyes, already exhausted. He lifted his head when he felt radiating heat close to his chest. His eyes widened and he thrashed some more, earning a loud smack from Kai before the brand was plunged onto the collar around his neck. He screamed from the heat focussing on his neck, wishing it to be over but happy that the brand hadn't been on his skin.

The brand was removed and hung carefully on the wall by Kai before he walked to the cupboard behind his new charge. "Welcome to the Hiiragi Mansion." He started as he circled Makoto once again, a horse crop lazily in his hands. "There are some rules you need to follow. Rule one) do not speak at all. You are our pet and pets do not speak. Rule two) you will respond to Blaze. Rule three) you will complete tasks without hesitation, quickly and effectively. You will not be the only one punished if you make a mistake. Rule four) do not try to run away, you will be punished dearly if you get out. Rule five." Kai came to a stop in front of Makoto, staring him in the eyes. "You will forget who you were, that person is gone." Kai unbuckled the gag, pulling the ball from Makoto's mouth with a pop.

Makoto breathed deeply through his mouth, licking his lips. "P-Please st-" He was cut off by his own scream as Kai whipped below the belt.

"PETS DO NOT TALK!" He screamed in Makoto's face. "Repeat after me!" He commanded, reciting the first rule and whipped Makoto when he didn't repeat the rule. "REPEAT!" He screamed over Makoto, grinning when Makoto's pained voice repeated the rules completely. "Again."

Makoto repeated what he was told for an hour, disbelief in his mind that he was allowing himself to be broken. "I-I will forget who I was. Th-that person is gone." He whispered finally, his eyes falling shut as Kai smirked with victory.

* * *

 **Crappy ending again I know.**

 **Be sure to follow this to get notifications when I update, and don't forget to comment what you think.**


End file.
